


Feeding Time

by Weegi



Series: My Widdle Weegie [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weegi/pseuds/Weegi





	

"Ma-wo~..."  
The adorably slurred voice barely picked up for Mario.He was broken from his sleep by the soft cry.Sighing,he rolled to his left side,stretching out his stiff arms.Soon he was face to face with the small figure in front of him.  
Luigi looked at his older brother with wide eyes. "I hun~gwy..." He was smaller than usual,with his clothes barely covering his chest,which lay in a pile,completely obscuring his lower body. Mario stared at him,rubbing one eye sleepily.  
"I hun~gwy...!" he repeated. This more child-like Luigi was starting to get impatient,as he tried to stand up,his clothes falling off of his too-small body,his underwear barely covering him.  
Mario sighed.He was losing patience."Alright."He stretched upon standing up.He grabbed the child's hand and led him to the kitchen-only for Luigi to somehow shrink into a giggling, gurgling,wobbling toddler.  
Of course,Mario thought. Whatever that spell that Kamek somehow cast on him was,it so that Luigi would slowly be regressed into...How far along would he be regressed to? A bouncing baby? A helpless newborn? Mario was particularly thinking about the latter.  
This was slowly getting more complicated the more he thought about it.

"Waah!You'we sqweezing too ha~wd!!" The sudden whine broke Mario from his thoughts.Luigi's hand suddenly felt smaller.He could barely stand,let alone keep up with Mario. "D-Don' sqweeze so hawd,Ma-wo.."The smaller infant's eyes started to well up with tears. Sighing tiredly,Mario picked up the smaller child.He was sleepy and really wanted to get back to his nap,but with his brother being regressed into a baby,that was going to be hard...  
"M-Ma~wo..."Luigi stuttered. "C-Can I ha'e ice cweam?" His voice became more broken and slurred the further along he was regressed. "Pweease? I-I'll be a big boy..!"  
Mario giggled at his brother's determination. Luigi always loved ice cream,especially when he was older. "Yes,you can have some ice cream," Mario replied. "But you have to--"  
Mario paused to yawn.A loud,breathy,drawn out yawn.He really needed some shut-eye.  
"You have to eat your baby food first..."he finished.

"Pears or carrots?" Mario asked,pulling out one of the tiny jars. "I know you like them both so which one?"  
"Uh..."It took a while for Luigi to respond. "Peaws!" He was strapped into his high-chair,kicking his legs excitedly. The pears were his favorite.  
"Ok then.."Mario scooped the spoon into the mushy green glop."Here comes the airplane..!" Luigi used to love this as he giggled and squealed after eating the spoonful whole. "Aga'n! Aga'n!" he squealed,his eyes bright and wide. After a couple more spoonfuls he was a squealing,giggling mess,with pear mush all over his face and chest. "If you eat 5 more I'll let you have ice cream," Mario said. Luigi's eyes instantly widened. The second and third spoonfuls went down easily,but after the fourth one,feeding started to get complicated.  
"Now can I ha'e ice cweam,Ma-wo?" the child pleaded.  
"After this last one,okay?" Mario reassured,scraping up the last drops of baby food.

After about a couple more feedings-and his promised ice cream-Luigi finally started showing signs of sleepiness.Only he was trying to deny it this time.  
"Luigi,time for bed,"Mario sighed. He really wanted to get some sleep.  
"B-But I' not tired!" he whined,rubbing his eyes,obviously very sleepy. Sighing heavily,Mario picked up the squirming child. "But we don't want widdle Weegie to be a cranky baby,do we?" Mario replied,blowing gently on the infant's exposed stomach. Instantly Luigi was squealing and giggling. "Come on,let's get you cleaned up."

Bath time was particularly easy,even though Luigi found it quite hard to sit up by himself. This regression spell is gonna screw him over,Mario thought.He was lost in this conclusion,only to be alerted by a sudden,terrified cry. "Ma-wo!!" The child must have slipped and fell into the water. Luigi's face and head were covered in bubbles.Terrified and frustrated,he started to cry loudly.  
"Luigi,don't cry..!"Mario reassured. He pulled his little brother in close for a hug."You'll be ok.Don't cry.."He gently wiped away tears and soap from Luigi's face. "I think you are sleepy," Mario teased,scribbling his fingers across Luigi's sud-covered stomach,which instantly made him squeal and giggle. "You feel better?"  
Luigi nodded,some suds still covering his nose.  
"Okay then. Let's get you cleaned up."  
\--  
"Ma-wo?"  
The child pleaded for him with his soft voice. "W-Will you wock me to sweep..?" Mario smiled,he was such a baby-literally,this time. He gently cradled his little brother in his arms. Everything went smoothly...until Luigi started to cry.  
Loudly.  
He suddenly felt smaller in Mario's arms.The squirming,crying child was tangled in loose-fitting pajamas that were now too big for him.His arms and legs flailed wildly as the infant continued to fret.  
Mario carried the now-infantile Luigi to a small table. He figured he'd have to be diapered so there wouldn't be any accidents. The baby kept crying as Mario finally finished strapping on his diaper.  
"Shh...It's OK.."Mario reassured,gently stroking his little brother's cheek."Don't cry...Mario's got you..." The infant calmed down after a while,but he still seemed upset.Mario wrapped the child in his favorite blanket and gently rocked him. "You'll be OK...It's alright...Mario's got you...Don't cry..."  
Luigi's arms jerked a little as the final stage of regression closed in on him.He was smaller and more helpless as his tiny eyes closed,forming small slits.His hands and feet were incredibly small,and when Mario gently poked one of his hands,Luigi's tiny fingers closed around Mario’s larger finger.  
Of course.Luigi's just a helpless newborn now.A helpless,tiny newborn.Gently cradling him,Mario gently placed him in his own bed,still swaddled in his blanket. Pulling up the railings that surrounded his bed-they were there for some reason-Mario loosened up the blankets he was wrapped in so he wouldn't get too hot,and gave him a gentle kiss on his tiny forehead. "Sleep tight,baby bro."


End file.
